1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing an electronic device, an electronic device, an electronic apparatus, and a moving object.
2. Related Art
In recent years, portable type electronic apparatuses have been popularized and along with the popularization, there has been an increasing demand for a reduction in size, weight and cost of the electronic apparatuses. Therefore, there has been an increasing demand for a reduction in size and cost of electronic components used in the electronic apparatuses while high accuracy is maintained. Particularly, since vibration characteristics are maintained in vibration devices in which a vibration element is housed in a package by airtightly maintaining a space for housing the vibration element, various sealing techniques have been proposed.
For example, in bonding methods disclosed in JP-A-2000-223604 and JP-A-2002-359311, a lid that covers an opening portion of a space for housing a vibration device element (vibration element), and a peripheral edge of the opening portion are welded while some parts thereof are left and deaeration is performed, and then, the unwelded parts thereof are sealed. In addition, in a small sized crystal vibrator disclosed in JP-A-1-151813, a notch is formed on a surface of a package to be bonded with a lid, the lid and package are bonded by melting a metal brazing material while a part of a portion except for the notch is left, and deaeration is performed. Then, the metal brazing material of the notch portion is re-melted to seal the lid and the package.
However, in the bonding methods disclosed in JP-A-2000-223604 and JP-A-2002-359311, since the lid and the peripheral edge of the opening portion are welded while some parts are left, and after the deaeration, the unwelded portions are welded, it is not easy to control the dimensions of the unwelded portions and the like stably. Also, since the deaeration from a small gap between the unwelded portions is performed, deaeration time is increased, and thus, the number of man-hours required for sealing is increased. In addition, in the configuration disclosed in JP-A-1-151813, since the deaeration is performed while the metal brazing material is melted, it is necessary to control the molten state and the deaeration and sealing cannot be performed stably. Thus, there is a concern that vibration characteristics may be unstable.